Total Drama: Unorthodox Island
by OsamodasEnripas
Summary: 14 contestants with unnatural abilities are competing for 100 thousand dollars! Who will win? Who will fall in love? Who will rage? And who will fail? Find out here, on Total Drama: Unorthodox Island! (Apps closed)
1. Call for cast and Cast list

There is space for fourteen brand new faces to have a chance at one-hundred thousand dollars! All they have to do is audition, compete in sadistic challenges, and leave their fate in the hands of lady luck! So, will your original character make it? Will they fall in love? Will they be the antagonist? Most importantly, will they win the one-hundred thousand dollars? Okay, here's something you might want to know before you apply: I want to make the chapters short, about 1,000 to 3,00 words per chapter so writing chapters doesn't become a hassle. First things first, you've got to fill out the form! So, here's all the information you'll need!

Application

 **Main Stuff**

Name -

Stereotype -

Personality (Include speech patterns like saying "Yo" or "Like" a lot.) -

Appearance -

Powers (two maximum, or one very good one.) -

 **Attributes** (Rate on a scale from 1-10)

Speed -

Wisdom -

Strength -

Confidence -

Luck -

Creativity -

Fashion Sense -

Courage -

 **Possibilities** (Would you allow these things to happen to your character. Answer yes or no. Feel free to give detailed answers.)

Can they be a antagonist? -

Can they be in a relationship? -

Would they cheat in a bad situation? (For example: If they found out the team planned to vote them off, so they rigged the votes.) -

After the merge, would your character give up immunity for a friend? (For example: If everyone planned to eliminated your character's bestie, would your character help their friend win the challenge?) -

 **Reactions** (How would your character react in these situations?)

Being eliminated first -

Being eliminated second -

Being eliminated after the merge -

Being eliminated in the final 3 -

Being eliminated in the final 2 -

Winning -

That's all you need! So, pm your app to me or review your application, and I will read 'em and add 'em to the story! In case something in the application seems weird, here's an example form.

 **Example**

 **Main Stuff**

Name - Ronnie

Stereotype - The detective

Personality (Include speech patterns like saying "Yo" or "Like" a lot.) - Ronnie is a great detective who is dedicated to his team, unless he could be the next one eliminated. He would make a large alliance early in the game, but he would be unable to tell if there was someone in his alliance that was tearing them apart. He has too much trust. Ronnie does not read a lot, but he does tend to write often. Mostly notes and lists. He has no odd speech patterns, and he uses regular vocabulary. No words that are too big, and no words that are too simple. Ronnie is a master hunter, and can easily track people, animals, or things down. He is also capable of luring objects well. Socially, he appears intimidating. Though, he's a fun and charismatic guy. However, he does have anger issues.

Appearance - Ronnie wears a gray polo shirt, black slacks, and light brown boots. His hair is short, black, and spiky. His eyes are blue, and he his body is mostly muscle.

Powers - Ronnie has a sixth sense that detects objects around him, meaning he would have no problem being blind. However, this means that he can never surprised. This ability makes it so he would know if someone was hiding somewhere around him or what was inside of a gift box. This sixth sense is capable of sensing color, shape, and indents (Such as footprints).

 **Attributes** (Rate on a scale from 1-10)

Speed - 4

Wisdom - 8

Strength - 8

Confidence - 9

Luck - 6

Creativity - 5

Fashion Sense - 4

Courage - 10

 **Possibilities** (Would you allow these things to happen to your character. Answer yes or no. Feel free to give detailed answers.)

Can they be a antagonist? - Nope, nope, nope.

Can they be in a relationship? - Yep, yep, yep!

Would they cheat in a bad situation? (For example: If they found out the team planned to vote them off, so they rigged the votes.) - He would cheat if he was in the example.

After the merge, would your character give up immunity for a friend? (For example: If everyone planned to eliminated your character's bestie, would your character help their friend win the challenge?) - No. He would consider it to risky.

 **Reactions** (How would your character react in these situations?)

Being eliminated first - He wouldn't accept it, and would have to be dragged to the dock of shame by Chris and Chef.

Being eliminated second - He would be pretty mad at the team and storm off to the dock of shame.

Being eliminated after the merge - Same as being eliminated second.

Being eliminated in the final 3 - Wouldn't take it as big as a deal as being eliminated earlier. He would actually be okay with it.

Being eliminated in the final 2 - Would be pretty jealous, but would still cheer for the winner. If the winner rubbed it in, Ronnie would rage.

Winning - Would be super ecstatic and not believe it at first.

 **Example 2**

 **Main Stuff**

Name - Sonia

Stereotype - The female butler

Personality (Include speech patterns like saying "Yo" or "Like" a lot.) - Sonia is a super polite musician and is a female gentleman. She is quite the neat freak and she takes insults lightly. Her main instrument is the violin, and she tends to practice it in her free time. Socially, she is taken advantage of. She is aware of this, but is perfectly fine with it. When she gets fed up, she can throw quite the tantrum. She is quiet most of the time, and only talks when asked a question. Otherwise, she only listens in on discussions. She never starts a conversation.

Appearance - Sonia wears a pink long sleeved t-shirt and a white skirt with black shoes. Her hair is yellow and she a side ponytail. Her eyes are grayish-blue, and she is slim.

Powers - Sonia has the special ability to change her appearance to look like someone she's seen before. When she tries to use this power to change into someone she hasn't seen before, the ability fails and she becomes paralyzed for a few seconds.

 **Attributes** (Rate on a scale from 1-10)

Speed - 7

Wisdom - 6

Strength - 5

Confidence - 8

Luck - 9

Creativity - 7

Fashion Sense - 7

Courage - 7

 **Possibilities** (Would you allow these things to happen to your character. Answer yes or no. Feel free to give detailed answers.)

Can they be a antagonist? - No way.

Can they be in a relationship? - Uh... Maybe? I need to see those OC's first.

Would they cheat in a bad situation? (For example: If they found out the team planned to vote them off, so they rigged the votes.) - Nope.

After the merge, would your character give up immunity for a friend? (For example: If everyone planned to eliminated your character's bestie, would your character help their friend win the challenge?) - Yes.

 **Reactions** (How would your character react in these situations?)

Being eliminated first - She would be alright with it, saying something like "better me than someone else."

Being eliminated second - Same as being eliminated first.

Being eliminated after the merge - She would be okay with it, saying something like "It was only a matter of time, right?"

Being eliminated in the final 3 - Would actually be a little mad, and her eye would twitch. However, she would try to stay positive.

Being eliminated in the final 2 - She would be really upset and throw one of her famous tantrums.

Winning - Would be super happy and probably spend it taking everyone to Paris, France.

Whelp! There you have it! The form, and the two examples! Send in your apps before we're out of space!

 **Accepted Cast Members**

Boys -

1\. Ronnie - the detective - Sixth Sense

2\. Leonard - the shy one - night vision / glow in the dark

3\. Nate - the gentle pacifist - martial arts / omnikinesis

4\. Tarquin - the open mystery book - energy channeling / temporary power mimicry

5.

6.

7.

Girls -

1\. Sonia - the female butler - Shapeshifting

2\. Claire - the scenic junkie - superhuman hearing

3\. Keri - the dancer - telekinesis / illusionist

4\. Sabrina - the beauty - hypnotism

5\. Isis - the deceiver - hypnotic singing / shapeshifting

6\. Okiku - the judgment - astral projection

7.

We're halfway there! We only need three more boys and four more girls!


	2. Complete cast list

Hip-Hip, Hurray! 14 contestants, but only one will stay! Who will win the one-hundred thousand dollars? Okiku? Ronnie? Preston? Isis? Let's find out!

 **Boys**

1\. Ronnie - the detective - sixth sense

2\. Leonard - the shy one - night vision / glow in the dark

3\. Tarquin - the open mystery book - temporary power mimicry

4\. Gerard - the mad man - controls plants / forces you to imagine your worst fear x10 upon eye contact

5\. Preston - the potion making genius - flight / potion making

6\. Shakir - the insane guy who likes to have fun - can harden any part of his body or anything he's touching

7\. Wil - the nature craver - levitation / weak wind manipulation

 **Girls**

1\. Sonia - the violinist - shapeshifting

2\. Claire - the scenic junkie - superhuman hearing

3\. Keri - the dancer - telekinesis / illusionist

4\. Sabrina - the beauty - hypnotism

5\. Isis - the deceiver - hypnotic singing / shapeshifting

6\. Okiku - the judgement - astral projection

7\. Malice - miss hot head - levitation / illusions


	3. Episode 1: Scared Crooked part 1

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome cast, guys! I'm sure this is going to be an interesting season!**

"Yo!" Chris McLean greeted from the dock of shame, "I'm here, live, at Camp Wawanakwa! Once again, chemical waste free! Our fourteen contestants will be split unto two teams, the Super Gophers and the Mighty Bass! However, these teens won't be your natural bunch! They each have odd abilities that separate them from the normal kids. Cool, right!? That's bound to cause some drama! So, without further ado, let's begin!"

* * *

The first boat arrived, carrying a young male on board. He had messy dark brown hair and amber eyes with elf-like ears. He wore an olive green peasant shirt, ripped brown pants, and he was without shoes. Something odd about his appearance was that he had light green fairy wings. "Hey there, Chris!" said the boy as the boat dropped him off.

"Welcome to the island, Preston!" Chris said, with a smirk.

*Confessional On*

"First person to use the confessional!" Preston said with a smirk, " That's cool... I guess. Foreshadowing maybe? Maybe the producers saw the most potential in me!"

*Confessional Off*

The next boat arrived, this time carrying a girl. She wore a small, black silk jacket with a long-sleeve purple shirt and some black tight pants with leather boots. "Please welcome, Malissa!" Chris announced as the girl stepped off the boat.

*Confessional On*

"Malissa?!" the girl yelled. "The first time I'm introduced around the world, and he gets my name wrong!?"

*Confessional Off*

The girl's eye twitched, and she attempted to keep a smile. "Actually Chris, it's Malice." she corrected.

Chris looked over his papers once more, and looked pretty annoyed. He crumbled up the sheet he looked at and it into the ocean. "Note to self." Chris mumbled under his breath, "fire the intern who can't properly read the applications..."

Malice walked over to Preston, and instantly noticed that he was barefoot. "What's that about?" she asked, referring to his feet.

"Eh." Preston replied, "Just like being without shoes better."

The next boat arrived, carrying another boy. This one looked... Exactly like Chris McLean. "Very funny, Sonia." Chris said as the imposter stepped off the boat.

Sonia giggled before changing back into her real appearance. Sonia turned out to be a slim girl with a side yellow ponytail and grayish-blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved pink t-shirt, a white skirt, and black shoes.

She walked over to the other contestants and simply listened to the conversation that they were having.

*Confessional On*

"I'm not exactly the most social person out there." Sonia admitted. "I just prefer to listen rather than to talk."

*Confessional Off*

It wasn't long before the next two contestants arrived on another boat.

On board was a pale girl covered in scars. She had long black braids and black almond-shaped eyes. The other soon-to-be contestant was a tanned, muscular male. He had blue almond-shaped eyes and messy black hair. The boy stepped off the boat first before helping the girl get down. "Welcome to the island, Tarquin and Okiku!" Chris announced.

They both had no response and stood together among the other campers.

*Confessional On*

"Chris is making us go in the confessional and say what's on our minds, or something." Okiku said, "Whatever."

*Static*

"Me and Okiku have known each other for a long time." Tarq said, "that most likely means we won't be voting for each other. Hope that gets the two of us further into the competition..."

*Confessional Off*

The next boat arrived carrying a girl with perfect peach skin, sparkling blue eyes, a model-like body, long shiny wavy black hair, pearly white teeth, and amazing makeup. She wore a purple dress, a black leather jacket, black tights and black high heels. "Hello, Chris." the girl waved as she stepped off the boat.

Her greeting didn't seem sincere, but one-hundred percent professional. "Hello, Isis." Chris replied as the girl walked towards the other contestants.

"Ew." she scoffed, "I'm competing with this?" she complained, referring to the other contestants. "You need to learn how to get outside. I mean, even dogs can do it." she mocked at Okiku, whom looked pretty ticked in response.

Tarq got in between the two girls and started threatening Isis. "If you mock her, you're mocking me." Tarq said, "and you do NOT want to mess with me."

"Ugh, whatever." Isis scoffed, keeping her distance from the other contestants.

* _Confessional On_ *

"In every season of Total Drama," Isis began, "the biggest jerk in the beginning almost always makes it to the final 3 or 4." She then started to speak sarcastically, "Sorry if I hurt your feelings, Okiku."

* _Confessional Off_ *

Next, a guy was swimming to the docks. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white stripe down the middle that had the sleeves cut off. Along with it were matching blue shorts and black boots. His hair was quite spiky and gray. His eyes were a light blue, and his ears were taller than natural. The boy climbed on to the dock and stretched.

"Welcome to the island, Wil." Chris said. "You know there are boats to escort you, right?"

Wil nodded, "Yep!"

*Confessional On*

"How could I miss out on an opportunity to swim in all that water!?" Wil said enthusiastically. "I LOVE nature! It's just so addictive!"

*Confessional Off*

Nature-Boy Wil levitated over to the other campers and already began to sense some tension.

The next boat arrived, and off it came a beautiful girl. She had gorgeous blonde hair and an amazing hourglass figure. She wore a pink crop-top, a white crystal pendant, and white shorts that just added to her beauty.

"Welcome, Sabrina." Chris announced as the girl fashionable walked over to the other contestants.

"Ugh. Dumb blonde alert." Isis mocked.

*Confessional On*

"Woah. She just dissed my hair! She's getting on my nerves!" Sabrina recapped. "I like her."

*Confessional Off*

"Why are you being so rude?" Sabrina whined, faking innocence.

"Ugh. I'm not going to explain everything to you." Isis snapped.

The next boat arrived, carrying a guy wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt and loose black jeans and brown shoes. "What is up!?" Said the man on board."

"Welcome to the Island, Shakir!" Chris announced as Shakir jumped of the boat.

"This island reminds me of the time this guy in a hockey mask was trying to attack me and my friends during a camping trip!" Shakir quickly said, "But the guy was just some person trying to hit the piniata at the site by us using his cricket bat and he was using a hockey mask without eye holes because he didn't have a blindfold at the party!"

"Right..." Chris said, not caring at all.

*Confessional On*

Shakir waved to the camera. "Hey viewers! I don't really care that this is a competition or whatevs! I'm just here for a great time! Woooo!"

*Confessional Off*

Another boat arrived and another boy stepped off the boat, waving to the cameras. "Welcome Leonard!" Chris said.

The boy had messy blonde hair and his eyes were dark brown. His body seemed to be lean and tall, but he still manages to have a six pack of muscle. Leonard walked over to the other contestants, not saying much. He easily portrayed his shyness to the other contestants.

*Confessional On*

"Camera yes. People No." Leonard said. "I guess I just prefer a screen rather than a face. But I know that that could work for me..."

*Confessional Off*

Chris' phone began ringing and he answered. "Yeah? I'm hosting a show right now... Got it... Geez."

The next boat to arrive carried two people. One boy and one girl. The boy had short, black and spiky hair and his eyes were blue. He wore a gray polo shirt, black slacks, and light brown boots. The girl wore a yellow hoodie with a panda picture on it. Along with the hoodie, she wore black leggings and sneakers. She seemed to be enjoying the nature around her.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Claire and Ronnie!" Chris welcomed quickly.

*Confessional On*

"Strategy: Form an alliance ASAP." Ronnie said. "And keep out all the suspicious folk."

*Static*

"I'm pretty stoked to be here." Claire said, "A nice peaceful island and a chance at a million dollars. The perfect combination!"

*Confessional Off*

The final boat arrived carrying the final 2 people. A girl with a flat stomach, toned muscles, some high cheekbones, a bright smile, and red plump lips. On her arm was a scar, and she has a bellybutton piercing. She wears a red laced crop top and a hip hugging black ruffled skirt with a pair of red flats. Her hair is raven black and cascading. The guy wore an orange t-shirt, light blue jeans, and black and purple runner shoes. His hair was black and curly, and his eyes are a deep shade of violet. His body was tall and skinny with a hint of muscle.

"Welcome to the Island, Gerard and Keri!" Chris announced.

*Confessionals On*

"Velcome to my zeason!" Gerard proclaimed, "I vant zhat million, zho it vill be mine!"

*Static*

"Woo! I actually made it! This feels great!" Keri shouted, "I am all on my own from now on. Everyone is probably just going to stab me in the back!"

*Confessional Off*

The camera cuts to Chris' face. "Unfortunately, the producers are saying we are cutting into the time set for the next scheduled show, so! This episode will be split into two parts! So please, check back for the next episode of Total Drama: Unorthodox Island!"

* * *

A/N: Part 1/2 complete! Cool! Sorry it took so long!

SophiaCrutchfeild - Thank YOU for your enthusiasm! :P

GetShucked - I just want to give YOU a big thanks for APPLYING Claire. I appreciate it. :3

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs - I hope you can be on your computer instead of mobile, too ;-;

Falcon56 - Thanks for the pms, they're like reminders to work on the story :3


	4. Episode 1: Scared Crooked part 2

"So! Campers!" Chris began. "This is where the 14 of you will be staying!"

Everyone looked around. There was nothing but grass, dirt, forest for at least a mile in radius. "Uhh.. there's nothing here, Chris." Keri pointed out.

"Nothing here, YET!" Chris corrected. "The first challenge for the fourteen of you is to make a shelter for the teams to stay in! The creators of the best shelter will get immunity! But we can't have immunity without having teams first, now can we?"

*confessional on*

"Pleeeeeeaase separate Okiku and Tarquin!" Isis hoped with crossed fingers.

*confessional off*

"On the Super Bass... Let's see..." Chris began. "Let's have Malice... Isis... Okiku... Gerard... Ronnie... Leonard...and... Tarquin. Everyone leftover will be a Mighty Bass! So, Wil, Preston, Sonia, Shakir, Keri, Claire, and Sabrina are all on the Mighty Bass."

*Confessional on*

"Crap!" Isis complained, "but wait... I'm on their team... I smell opportunity..."

*Static*

Tarq smirked. "Sure, Isis is on the team, but so is Okiku. Make the best out of the bad situation, right?"

*Confessional Off*

"You have one hour to build your shelter! Time starts now!" Chris announced. "Remember, you can only use what's around you, and your powers!"

(Super Gophers)

"Ronnie, Tarquin, go get wood. Okiku, Gerard, Malice, and Leonard - go get leaves." Isis commanded.

"And what will you do?" Ronnie questioned.

"I'm the leader. I have to supervise." Isis snapped.

"Who put you in charge!?" Tarquin argued.

"Well I'm not letting any of you dummies lead the team into the toilet!" Isis answered, "So get to work!"

*Confessional On*

"So..." Claire began, "a basic hit just needs wood and leaves, right?"

"Basic?" Preston questioned, "let's do something out of the ordinary!"

"Ooh! Let's do that!" Shakir agreed. "We should make a water cabin!"

"A water cabin?" Keri confirmed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Shakir encouraged. "I could garden the water until it's stable! It'll be like a giant water bed!"

"Nice, a water cabin! Way to be surrounded by nature." Wil said.

Claire, Sabrina, and Keri sighed.

(Thirty minutes left - Super Gophers: Gerard)

Gerard was alone and lost in the vast forests of Wawanakwa. A few minutes ago, he was separated from the others. "Crap." He said to himself.

A bear snuck up behind Gerard, and when Gerard noticed, they made eye contact. The bear was spooked beyond imagination and ran away in mortal terror.

(Confessional on)

"Dah! I have ze abilidy du give you a vision pc your vurst nightmare x10 upon eye contact." Gerard explained.

(Confessional off)

(Campsite -Super Gophers. 15 Minutes Left.)

"Almost done!" Isis quietly cheered, sitting down while the others worked. "Hey! Okiku! Get back to work!"

(Confessional on)

Okiku's eye twitched. "Isis has done NOTHING for 45 minutes! She is going home!"

(Confessional Off)

Just then, a whining sound was heard from nearby. "Did you guys hear that?" Malice asked.

The same spooked bear came, dashing. It crashed into the Super Gopher's but and knocked it ALL over. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" Malice screamed.

"Stupid ####### bear!" Isis yelled.

"Oh dear," Chris laughed, "that's unfortunate. And you only have... 8 minutes left! You can thank Gerard for that bear, by the way!"

(Confessional on)

"Gerard has been gone for like 20 minutes." Isis said. "And he still happens to destroy our shelter! Ugh!"

(Confessional off)

(Mighty Bass - 5 minutes left.)

(Confessional on)

"Honestly, Shakir is the only one building. He's the only one who CAN build."Sabrina admitted. "The problem is that he's taking FOREVER. Today, there will be no need to rig anything. It's obvious he's going home if we lose."

(Confessional off)

"Want this the best idea EVER, guys?" Shakir laughed.

"Sure, idiot..." Sabrina muttered.

"Time is up!" Chris exclaimed. "Gophers, your rubble looks *cough, cough* great! Sadly, the bass' roofless water home is better. So, one of the gophers have a date with the dock of shame!"

(Confessional on)

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malice screamed. "Gerard! I. HATE. YOU!"

(Static)

"Honestly, I can't believe we won." Sonia admitted.

(Static)

"I managed to find a camera-less area with my handy-dandy sixth sense. There, I managed to make an alliance with Malice, Gerard, and Isis." Ronnie shared. "the area is camera-less so we can talk without guilt. We're planning on voting off Okiku or Tarquin. They're too dangerous together!"

(Confessional off)

"The votes are in." Chris announced. "The first two to be safe are Ronnie and Malice. The next one safe is... Tarquin. Leonard, you're also safe! Isis, Okiku, and Gerard. Final 3... the next safe one is Isis! Finally... Okiku, Gerard... with a vote of 3 - 2... the one going home is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerard!"

"Vhat!?" Gerald shouted, outraged.

Thorns and roots began to surround Chris and they tightened. However... they went through him! "Nice try! I'm a hologram!" Chris laughed. "You think I'm really dumb enough to put myself at risk to some freaky teens?"

Gerard put away his plants. "Vine! Vhatever! I am done here!"

Gerard boarded the boat of losers, and was taken away to the Playa Des Losers.

* * *

Votes:

Isis - pfft. Like I'll allow an alliance to form! I'm gonna rot it from the inside out! Gerard, you're out of here!

Tarquin - I WOULD vote Isis, but I just have to vote Gerard. An hour of hard labor was wasted today.

Okiku - Isis is out of here. Abd if I know Tarq, he's voting for her too.

Malice - I. HATE. YOU. GERARD. We have to sleep on that rubble for weeks! I know the alliance agreed to do otherwise, but ugh!

Ronnie - I'm sure the others are boring off Okiku, too.

Shakir: How'd I get here?

Gerard - I'm voting vor Okiku. Hopvully, ze deam vis loyal.

Leonard: I vote Isis. I'm sure the others are voting that lazy hag off.

A/N: and there you have it. Chapter one. Hope us liked it. :3

If you wanna leave a review, but don't know what to say: say a. Who you want to win. B. Who you think will be eliminated next. And C. Your top three contestants! Thank you! :P


	5. Episode 2: Homee Not-So-Sweet Home

_A/N: I'm baaaack! There was this two day camping trip, I needed to register for high school, my grandma, dad, and cousin all had birthdays; 1 day apart. So, I've been a bit busy. Then I got sick, bleh. But, I return with this story! yay!_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, campers!" Chris announced. "Your next challenge awaits!"

(Confessional On)

"Ugh." Sabrina complained. "Sleeping in that stupid water... THING was terrible! There's no protection from the elements! Wil and Preston are FREAKING IDIOTS."

(Static)

"Stupid Gerard, my back hurts sooo much from sleeping on the ground!" Malice whined. "I think I slept on a sharp rock or something..."

(Confessional off)

"It has came to my attention that your living spaces may not be suitable... for living." Chris explained. "So, this next challenge will be a reward challenge! For a brand new home!"

"What do the losers get?" Tarq asked. "You aren't gonna make them keep sleeping in these crap shelters, are you?"

Chris shook his head. "Of course not!" He said with a smirk. "The losers simply get to sleep in tents!"

"Tents?" Claire confirmed. "That's not too bad."

"Oh! Did I say _tents_?" Chris said, acting as if he made a mistake. "I meant to say _tent_!"

"Ugh." Okiku sighed.

"So, anymore questions?" Chris asked.

Okiku, Claire, Ronnie, and Sabrina rose their hands. "Cool!" Chris said, ignoring them. "So, today's challenge will be to compete in daredevil challenges! Four of you will be skydiving... Possibly with parachutes. Four of you will * _walking*_ across mine fields in roller blades! And five of you will be bungee jumping with weighted boots!"

"Do we get to choose who's doing what?" Isis said, giving a look to Okiku.

"Of course! Not!" Chris denied. "I obviously chose for you! Our skydivers will be Leonard... Preston... Sonia... and Malice!"

"Dang it!" Malice yelled.

"Our mine field wanderers will be Claire...Ronnie...Sabrina...and Tarquin."

"Peace of cake." Ronnie grinned.

"So, that means our bungee jumpers will be Isis, Wil, Shakir, Keri, and Okiku!" Chris finished. "Let's get ready to do some challenges!"

All of the contestants sighed.

* * *

(Aboard the Air Plane)

"Woah... We're pretty high..." Malice stated.

"I have 8 parachute packs for you!" Chris explained. "However, only 4 of them actually have WORKING parachutes. If you choose the correct bag, your team will get a point!"

"There has to be something to catch them, right?" Keri asked.

"Of course!" Chris reassured. "You see that little couch 2000 feet below us? Land there and you'll be (almost) fine!" Chris shrugged.

"What if they miss?" Keri asked.

"Aww!" Chris smirked. "Don't worry, the contracts prevent you from suing if you get hurt!"

"Well, I guess I'll go first." Preston shrugged.

Preston grabbed a bag, stretched out his wings, and jumped out of the plane. He quickly plummeted , and he opened his pack before long. Lucky for him, there was a parachute inside of it. His drop was slowed, and he gave a thumbs up to his teammates up above.

"That's one point to the Mighty Bass!" Chris announced. "So, Malice, why don't you go next?

"Uh... Okay." Malice said.

"You can do it Malissa!" Isis mockingly cheered, making Malice's eye twitch.

(Confessionals On)

"MALISSA? AGAIN?" Malice complained. "I knew Chris' dumb mistake would've lead to this!"

(Static)

"Of course I know her name's Malice." Isis explained. "Just making the game more interesting... To me."

(Confessionals Off)

Malice attempted to ignore Isis and took hastily took hold of a pack and leaped out the plane. She pulled the string, and nothing came out. "CRAP" she yelled as she plummeted.

Inches from the ground, Malice managed to put her levitation powers to use and safely landed.

"No point for the Super Bass!" Chris announced. "Next up, Sonia!"

Sonia hesitantly picked a pack and jumped, hoping for the best. She pulled the string, and a parachute was indeed there. "Oh, thank Heaven." She said to herself.

"That's two - nil." Chris said. "Finally, let's have Leonard!"

"Oh... Uhh..." Leonard mumbled. "Okay."

Leonard crossed his fingers and grabbed a pack before he hopped off the plane. He pulled the string attached and the parachute was NON-EXISTANT. Leonard panicked as he plummeted, not having any tricks up his sleeve to stop his fall. He saw the small couch below, coming up fast. He did his best to lean his body towards the direction of the couch before he made contact with the ground. In the end, he failed to reach his objective and crashed legs first into the ground. "Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he shouted in pain.

Two interns dressed in super hero costumes came to his rescue and carried him away to the infirmary. "That's 0 points to the Super Bass against the Mighty Gophers' 2 points! The Gophers win this first challenge!"

"Dang it!" Isis complained. "This team is freaking worthless!"

The Gophers cheered while the Bass in the plane whined and groaned. "I promise that we wont lose." Tarq said to Okiku. "We aren't about to share a single tent with Isis."

Okiku nodded while Isis mimicked Tarq behind his back. Ronnie rolled his eyes. "You guys act like kids." he commented. "Bad kids."

* * *

(On top of the hill)

"Welcome to part two of the challenge!" Chris announced.

Claire, Ronnie, Sabrina, and Tarquin were strapped in roller blades and slipping around. "The 4 of you will be sent rolling down this hill! the first person to make it to the bottom wins! However, the hill has been scattered with mines! So, have fun with that!"

"Like, actual mines?" Claire asked.

"Yep! But they're above ground, so you guys shouldn't have a problem!" Chris shrugged. "Go!" he shouted as he pushed the four contestants.

"Woah!" Claire screamed as she wobbled and rolled.

(Confessional On)

"This is the WORST possible challenge for me!" Claire complained. "I can't actually see! I listen to find out where I am, but how am I supposed to hear a mine in the ground!?"

(Confessional Off)

Sabrina was beautifully rollerskating down the hill, even adding in a few tricks just for show. She yawned, to imply that it wasn't much of a challenge for her. Meanwhile, Tarquin was slowly going down the hill, grabbing to the occasional tree to keep balance. Ronnie, on the other hand, was unable to slow down and zoomed down the hill. It wasn't long before he tripped on a poorly placed rock and landed on a mine.

Chris and the others were spectating from the top of the hill, and they saw an explosion. "Looks like Ronnie found are first mine!" Chris smirked.

"Come on, Tarq!" Okiku cheered. "You made me a promise! If we lose now, we'll be forced to sleep with her!"

Tarquin gave a nervous sigh before letting go of the tree he was holding on to. He closed his eyes as he bent his knees to gain speed. He began rushing down the hill, and he unintentionally knocked Sabrina out of the way, onto another mine.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." He kept saying to himself.

Claire was beginning to pick up her pace once she began hearing the sound of the mines beeping. She sped up and started to become competition for Tarquin.

Ronnie landed further up the hill after getting launched from the mine. He sighed and decided to just wait. Tarq and Claire were already in the last few feet of the race.

Tarquin and Claire were just about neck and neck. However, gravity's extra pull on Tarq gave him the extra speed he need to finish the race first. "Darn it." Claire sighed.

"And Tarquin wins for the Super Bass!" Chris announced.

The team cheered and Okiku gave a thumbs up to Tarq.

* * *

(Back at the top of the hill)

"Alrighty! Tie breaker challenge!" Chris announced.

Okiku, Isis, Keri, Shakir, and Wil were all at the edge of the cliff with rope tied around their waist and Iron boots. "There are 2 flags down in the water!" Chris explained. "Take the flag matching your team color (Red for Bass, Green for Gophers) and take the boots off to come back up! No biggie! But, be warned, if you stay down their too long, the rope might snap. And the waters aren't what you call 'Shark Free'." Chris laughed.

Wil happily dived into the water, feeling comfortable with being in the vast body of water. However, he seemed to be doing more relaxing and less working. Sabrina did her best not to scream her lungs out when she saw this sight.

Tarq gave Okiku a quick thumbs up before she dove into the water with Isis. Shakir was the next to jump, followed by Keri. "Oh, oh, oh!" Shakir exclaimed. "I got it!"

He took off his iron boots and was whisked back to the top of the hill, followed by Keri. "Thank Heaven, you foun-" Keri said before seeing what Shakir really found. "A fish?!" Keri said, depressed.

"Huh... Not what I was looking for..." Shakir said, "But I'll take it!"

Sabrina's eye twitched and she was about to rage. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said as an excuse to get away.

(Confessionals On)

"WE PRETTY MUCH LOST THE CHALLENGE BECAUSE OF SHAKIR. I HAVE TO SLEEP IN A FREAKING TENT WITH THESE IDIOTS BECAUSE OF HIM." Sabrina shouted.

(Confessionals off)

"I found it!" Okiku shouted.

Okiku took off her boots and was hoisted back up, but her rope snapped on the way up. Isis was coming up behind her. "I've got ya!" She shouted, rescuing the flag instead of Okiku who fell back into the shark infested waters. Okiku quickly swam to land, chased by a hungry shark.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Tarquin shouted at Isis. "SHE COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!"

"Pfft, so?" Isis scoffed. "I've got the flag. I don't care."

"With that being said, the Super Bass win!"

The Mighty Gophers sighed, not liking their new shelter, a single tent.

* * *

(Later that day - back at the campgrounds)

 _The Mighty Gophers agreed that only two people will sleep in the tent at once while everyone else sleeps outside, while the Super Bass are sleeping in a log cabin with comfy beds, a fireplace, and a refrigerator stocked with food and drinks._

Isis went outside and found Preston, lying down next to a sleep Sabrina. "Rumor has it you make potions?" Isis said. "Mind if I use a few materials?"

"...I guess not." Preston answered, a little confused.

"I'm so glad we won." Okiku said do Tarquin.

"Yeah." Tarq said. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad sleeping under the stars, though."

Okiku nodded. "I guess you're right."

Tarq sat up in his bed. "Why don't we?" He asked. "I'll get some snacks and covers, and we'll have a little camp!"

Okiku smirked. "Sure, why not."

 **And there it is! Chapter 2! It took sooooooo long, and I'm sorry for that. Don't worry though, I don't plan on giving up on this story. HOWEVER. My summer vacation is ending soon, (by soon, I mean it starts Monday, August 17th). So, I'll only be able to update this story on Friday/Saturday. :/ Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. :3**


End file.
